


son of a preacher man

by einsKai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Friendship, Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, Romance, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einsKai/pseuds/einsKai
Summary: Hanamaki Takahiro was the son of a preacher man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please watch this beautiful video if you haven´t already seen it! I highly recommend it.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJStTqPmcMY

Takahiro was the son of a preacher man.

 

Whenever his father would visit Isseis family he´d come along and take Issei for a walk.  
They were best friends, so they would spend their alone time in the woods, climbing on trees, escaping the strict life in their parents houses – no neckties or dress shirts in the woods. At least not where they belonged, Issei joked, as he tied his necktie around his head.  
Sometimes they´d even go swimming in the lake near town, but most times they just talked, laughed and spent time in each other’s company.

 

Issei really loved the times they would lay in the grass, ties loose and shirts open, feeling the sunrays that fell through the leafs on their skin, joking, talking.  
But all that shattered because of Takahiros father, the preacher.

 

Everything that consisted of the strange photos they had taken, both of them making faces at the camera, all the times they went to the woods. The time they´d tried flipping stones over the lake, not really succeeding or the time they´d chased a poor duck – it was probably scarred for life.  
The time Hiro had come to his house at night and they sneaked out. He had come with his bike and Issei had his skateboard, he had held onto the carrier so he wouldn´t lose his friend.  
Every time they´d laughed, every time they´d touched casually, every warmth and happiness that were inside of Isseis chest were destroyed within two horrible seconds – following directly after the two seconds that should´ve been the happiest two seconds in his life.  
The two seconds the love of his life kissed him.

 

_“First Corinthians chapter six, verses nine and ten. It talks about the things that prevent people from entering the kingdom of God. It talks about all kinds of immoral behavior. But right in the midst of that passage, right in the middle of that verse it says: And those who are homosexual - that´s not ambiguous. Let me be perfectly clear. You cannot abide the gospel and be okay with homosexuality; you cannot have faith in God and be okay with homosexuality; you cannot call yourself a Christian and be okay with homosexuality. But this is about love. It would be unloving not to tell someone when salvation is at stake. We must tell the homosexuals the very same thing that I would say to you and you would say to me: It is possible to change. With god all things are possible.”_

After the mass Issei was playing with some children, when Takahiro came running towards him and tapped him on the shoulder. ”You´re it, Issei!”, he laughed, running behind the church. He excused himself to chase after him. Issei got behind the church, out of the sights of the people standing in front of it, having their typical chatter. Takahiro didn´t seem to be there, so he looked around to find him. Just in that moment he was being tackled and thrown onto the ground. Shocked he stared at the boy sitting on top of him. Takahiro just smiled at him cockily and Issei began laughing. They wrestled, rolled around on the floor. Issei lost. His best friend was on top of him, smiled down at him. Issei smiled up to him of course, wondering if his mother would be angry with him if he ruined his shirt.  
Takahiro kissed him.

 

Surprised he kissed back, only now realizing how much he´d wanted to kiss him. He kissed desperate for more of Takahiro, the boy he called his best friend but meant something entirely else to him on top of that. Being in love with your best friend was the best, Issei decided, while his hands clung to Takahiros sleeves.  
All the thoughts rushing through his head and the feelings made him blind for his surroundings. He didn´t feel the hard ground pressing into his back, didn´t feel anything but Takahiro, didn´t smell anything but Takahiro, didn´t hear the steps rushing towards him, didn´t realize what was happening until it was far too late. Takahiro was snatched away from his grip and as Issei scrambled to his feet he felt a grip tighten around his throat. He blinked, trying to understand what was happening but as soon as it came the hand was gone again and Issei saw Takahiro failing to avoid a blow from his father, the preacher.

 

Issei didn´t look at anyone in the preachers’ office, not even Takahiro, who was sitting next to him. People were screaming at him. He´d corrupted the poor Takahiro with his sinful behavior. He was a sinner because he was gay, because he was misled by Satan. Others said he´d been raped by demons, that made him a fag in the first place. Someone said they were sick, they could be cured, and there was a ray of hope. Issei wanted to puke. Through tears he glanced over to Takahiro. His friend was also crying. Shit – he didn't want to see that.  
He didn´t listen after that, too engrossed in his thoughts.  
When his mother came she was crying. A very onesided conversation took place on the way home. She screamed at him, didn´t even listen when he tried to _explain_. Whatever he´d wanted to explain, he himself didn´t knew how to excuse this.  
He loved Takahiro with all his heart, he wasn´t sorry but he didn´t want to lose his family because of this. They were angry with him just because he was in love with a boy. Why would they hate him because of that?  
She just screamed at him, her red eyes full of tears, tears of anger streaming down her face - anger at her son, that he was different; that his kind of love was different.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Issei was being isolated.  
His family hated him, his father tried to beat some consciousness into him, if his mother hadn´t stopped him Issei would´ve never gotten away in time.  
The community, the whole neighborhood hated him. They told him to change. What should he change? That he loved Takahiro, his best friend, his partner in crime? He couldn´t change that – changing was no option for him.

 

It was hard being hated. It was hard to realize not a single soul supported him, he didn´t even know what Takahiro thought, because he was not allowed to see him.  
It was very fucking hard not being able to see Takahiro, even more so because he saw him almost every day before.

 

Issei had never thought he would ever want to die, but the community, the hatred… all that already killed him. He was alone, worth nothing, nobody would talk to him, nobody would listen to him, and nobody would even look at him in the slightest. Nobody would care if he wasn´t here anymore and he was tired of being alone. He wanted it to end.  
Maybe it would help Takahiro when he killed himself – he would be free of the guy who´d corrupted him, he would marry a girl and be a father to three children…  
Takahiro… If he knew that Issei was standing here, on a chair, the rope already around his neck he would definitely come running, to try and make him stop. Because he loved him, right?

 

If he came he would stop.  
Issei felt tears run down his face. He wanted to wrap his arms around him so desperately, he wanted to feel his warmth, and he wanted to see him so bad.  
Shaking he got down from his chair. His quivering fingers could barely get a hold on the photo they´d shot a few months ago. They were both making a face at the camera. He smiled while the tears blurring his vision faded. The last ones ran down his wet face. Issei stared at Takahiros face, looked at the sparkle in his eyes. He wanted to see that again, his eyes, his sly grin. He wanted to ruffle his pinkish hair, share hugs and kisses with him. No, he didn´t want Takahiro to marry a girl, he wanted Takahiro to marry him.

 

The rope fell to the ground along with the photo and he ran out of the room, out of the house, ran towards the church.

 

As he stood in the aisle he saw Takahiro standing in front of the altar. He was staring at the ground. Issei thought, he´d never seen him looking this miserable. The preacher and two other churchmen stood there, their hands on him. What were they doing?

 

”Hiro…”, Isseis unused voice sounded strange in his ears, almost cracked.

 

His friend looked up and even though his expression remained blank he relaxed visibly. Takahiro took a step forward, first hesitant, but when Issei reached out to him he came running towards him. The preacher called out for his son, but Takahiro didn´t care. He wrapped his arms around Issei in front of the whole church. Everyone looked shocked – their expressions burned themselves into Isseis memory as he reciprocated the hug.

 

”I missed you so much, you big idiot”, Hiro mumbled into Isseis neck, “I´ll never let that happen again, alright?” ”I´ll never let this happen again either. I love you so much, Hiro, I love you.” ”Love you too. Now let´s get outta here, babe.”

 

Issei grinned as he took Takahiros hand and they ran out of the church.

 

What if they hated them? They had each other; they were old enough to live alone. In a few years they would have a whole life on their own.

 

 

Of course they missed their parents. They missed them very bad; they were their parents after all. But Issei comforted Takahiro and Takahiro comforted Issei and somehow it was alright.

 

Years later an invitation to their wedding was sent to the church of Takahiros father. They wanted to let them know they´d forgiven them.  
None of their parents attended.

 

They were alright. They had each other and knew they loved each other. Nobody could come between that. Nobody.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Makki and Mattsun. I´m sorry for making them suffer.
> 
> I hope I got the point across.
> 
> I also hope nobody has to face problems like those. If you do, there are people out there who can help you. There are hotlines that you can call, people you can talk to... Please never try to kill yourself. Every life is beautiful and worth protecting!
> 
> Have a nice day :D  
> -Kai


End file.
